Un Cumpleaños Inolvidable
by Noemi Hyuuga
Summary: Que pasa cuando amas a alguien y todavia no le tienes confianza, Naruto y Sasuke se aman pero Sasuke aun no le tiene confianza y dos forasteros estan detras de el..... lealo primer cap. lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Konnishiwa_

_Pues este es mi primer fic __**yaoi **__soy un poco novata en esto; entonces si no les gusta una parte no duden en decírmelo. Ok_

_Todo este fic esta relatado por Naruto… los pensamientos de los personajes iran encerrados en [ y mis pensamientos estarán encerrados en ( )._

_En vdd no tenía en mente escribir esto, pero de repente se me vino la inspiración y escribí esto:_

**UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE**

Era extraño ese día, lo único que quería era estar en casa y descansar un rato, y pensar como traer de vuelta a la persona que mas amo, como traer de vuelta a mi Sasuke, pero el mugre de Kakashi-sensei me tenía que llamar a entrenar. _**YA NI ME PUEDE DEJAR EN PAZ, NI EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS DEVERAS, **_pero lo mas extraño era que me había citado en casa de los Hyuuga… mmm que tramara.

Mientras iva caminando hacia la casa de los Hyuuga me fui percatando de que no había nada de gente en Konoha [que demonios esta pasando, entre mas me acercaba a la casa de los Hyuuga mas pensaba que algo estaba sucediendo.

Al fin llegue a la casa de los Hyuugas, ningún rastro de personas ni de Kakashi-sensei, cuando me disponía a tocar vi un letrero con mi nombre "_Naruto __onegai pasa al dojo. Att. Kakashi-sensei_".Entre sin imaginarme lo que iva suceder.

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO!!!!!!! **_

-¿Nani?- se acordaron de mi cumpleaños, no lo puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños y de que me hacen una fiesta sorpresa, una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla.

-Naruto felicidades- era Sakura quien se acercaba a darme un abrazo y me dio un regalo

-¿un regalo?-susurre, era el primer regalo que me daban, deje caer otra lagrima.- Arigatou gosaimazu Sakura-chan. Sakura me volvió a abrazar y me dijo susurrando _nandemonai va_.

Todo los demás se fueron acercando para felicitarme; Neji, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, cejotas, Ten Ten, Ino, Chouji, hasta Tsunade.

-Vamos Hinata tienes que dárselo ahora- vi como Sakura e Ino empujaban a Hinata hacia mi.

-Naruto-kun… etto…. watashi…-levanto los brazos y me dio un obsequio y su cara se torno de un leve rojizo.

-Arigatou Hina-chan- tome el obsequio y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Todo era increíble pero solo faltaba una cosa para que todo fuera perfecto, solo faltaba que estuviera aquí mi querido Uchiha, lo que mas deseo escuchar es un "felicidades dobe" y poder abrazarlo, ese seria un perfecto regalo que a lo mejor no se cumplirá si sigue con vida ese maldito de Oroshimaru, todavía no puedo creer que Sasuke me haya dejado para ir con esa maldita serpiente arrastrera, que me hay abandonado.

Me divertí mucho en la fiesta con todos mis amigos, ya estaba oscureciendo y todos se estaban marchando a sus respectivas casas, ayude a Hinata y a Neji a limpiar el dojo; pasaban de las 10 cuando terminamos de limpiar.

-Gracias por todo- tome una bolsa donde contenía todo los regalos que me dieron y me marche a mi casa. Entre y deje la bolsa a lado de la puerta me disponía a ir al baño para darme una ducha cuando escuche una voz que me dejo helado.

-Se ve que te divertiste dobe- era mi Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en la ventana mirándome fijamente, de repente sentí un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espalda.

-¿Sasuke que haces aquí?- vi como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su boca, se levanto y se fue acercando poco a poco, sentía como sus mejillas ardían, Sasuke estaba tan cerca de mi que podía sentir su respiración.

De repente sentí que una de sus manos tocaba mi rostro y se acerco a susurrarme algo al oído.- "_**felicidades dobe**_"- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, realmente era Sasuke, se fue alejando poco a poco de mi se decidía a dejarme otra vez, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome por la cintura y le dije- Arigatou Sasuke-baka- mi mirada se cruzaba con la suya- onegai no me dejes- Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar eso, me volvió a sujetar por el rostro y me dio un calido beso, es lo mejor que me a sucedido sentí su calida respiración, sentí como su lengua inspeccionaba mi boca, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a la cama sin romper ese hermoso momento donde el calor se fue esparció por nuestros cuerpos, me recosté en la cama mientras Sasuke poco a poco me despojaba de mi ropa, rompí el beso para poder respirar un poco, en ese momento mi moreno empezó a inspeccionar mi cuerpo con su boca, sus besos se fueron convirtiendo en pequeñas mordidas que se volvieron una adición hacia mi piel.

-Ah!-deje escapar cuando sentí una mordida en mi cuello, eso se sentía bien; no me di cuenta de cuando Sasuke me despojo de mi ropa y de cuando yo lo despoje de la suya, nos encontrábamos los dos piel a piel, acariciaba todo el cuerpo de mi koishii.

Mi koishii me pregunto si estaba listo y yo le respondí que si, una sonrisa picarona se dibujo en sus labios, me encantaba verlo así, se inclino hacia mi para besarme, era un beso apasionado, sentí como penetraba en mi solté un gemido, eso sentía bien, podía sentir como mi koishii estaba dentro de el, como los dos se volvían uno.

Embestida tras embestida, uniéndonos de esa gentil manera, ambos conocimos un placer que iba más allá del placer de la venganza y del odio. Ambos nos acercábamos al clímax.

Sasuke tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos, unió sus labios con los míos una vez más antes de que un grito abandonara mi garganta cuando el tsunami de sensaciones que causó el clímax me envolviera. Algo mareado por la intensidad de la unión.

Cuando recobre un poco de claridad en mi mente, note como Sasuke estaba sobre mí, lo observe con una dulce pero cansada sonrisa en mis labios.

- Dios, cómo te amo... - rió un poco, feliz.

- Yo también te amo, este es un cumpleaños inolvidable…

Un beso más y pronto nos quedamos dormidos el uno en brazos del otro.

_**Pues esto a sido todo espero que les haya gustado no se si continuarle ustedes deciden y onegai dejen reviews nos vemos en la próxima**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Konnishiwa de nuevo_

_Pues como me han dejado reviews de que querían que le continuara pues aquí viene el segundo cap._

_Otra vez este fic es relatado x Naruto… __va ver partes donde yo relate iran __subrayadas__ y los pensamientos de los personajes iran en ""_

_Como el otro cap. lo hice de pura chiripa en un solo día y al momento me eh tardado un poco en este cap. . gomene jijijiji. (__**Noemí: si tanto que no me hacías caso**_

_Noemí ya hablamos de eso, no es mi culpa de que Gaara este ocupado y tienes que fastidiarme._

_**Noemí: ¬¬ mala**_

_Este fic esta dedicados a __**aiora-chan**__**StarFive**__ (oye que es lo que te dejo así O.O), a mí gran amiga __**Hina-chanHiyuugaGirl**__, a __**gabby 21**__ y mi prima __**Ale-chan**_

_**CAP.2**_

_Sentí como alguien acariciaba mi pelo, empecé a despertar, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, descubrí que la persona quien me acariciaba era Sasuke, en ese momento recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de cómo él fue mío y yo fui de él, poco a poco me fui acurrucando en su pecho, se sentía tan calido._

**-Buenos días dobe**.- _se inclino y me dio un largo beso, su lengua impeccionaba mi boca, el calor empezó a subir hasta mis mejillas, me empezaba a quedar sin aliento asi que rompí el beso. Mis mejillas ardían cada vez que miraba fijamente los ojos de mi koi_**.- nunca pensé que después de lo de anoche te sonrojaras tan fácilmente, dobe.**

**-Baka.-** _me enoje tanto con su comentario asi que le di la espalda; de repente sus brazos recorrían mi cuello._

-**Dobe no te enojes, si eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, me gusta ver ese pequeño sonrojar en tus mejillas.-** _me di la vuelta para verlo fijamente, sus dedos empezaron a delinear mis labios, otra vez un leve sonrojar predomino a mis mejillas, se rió y se inclino a besarme, se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe, fue un pequeño beso pero para mi fue algo maravilloso._

_Me quede un rato en sus brazos no quería separarme de él, hace tiempo que se había ido, para seguir a esa maldita serpiente, como odio a ese idiota de Orochimaru. De repente mi mirada se fijo en el reloj 10:20. Poco a poco fui captando._

**-¡¡¡ Nani, ya se me hizo tarde**.- _me pare de un salto, pero al tocar el piso un dolor inmenso se apodero de mi_**- ite…**

**-Es mejor que te quedes en cama.**

**-Iee, voy a llagar tarde y Sakura me mataría.-** _empecé a buscar un poco de ropa, aunque me dolía el trasero, mi koi solo se me quedaba mirando, muy seriamente._

**-Naruto, ¿A dónde vas?**.- _sentí una mirada fría y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda._

**-Etto… le prometí a Sakura-chan que acompañaría a Hinata-chan a comprar unas cosas.- **_le sonreí y agarre una toalla para meterme al baño. _

**FLASH BACK**

**-Naruto, espérame.-** _Sakura corría rápidamente hacia mí._

**-¿Qué pasa Sakura?**

**-Es que te quiero pedir un favor.**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Es que le prometí a Hinata que el sábado la acompañaría a comprar unas cosas; pero tengo una misión con la Hokage ese día y no le quiero hacer el feo a Hina-chan, onegai puedes ir con ella.**

**-Etto… pues **_**"el viernes es mi cumpleaños ni se acuerda de eso, demo Hinata siempre a sido buena conmigo",**_** esta bien la voy a acompañar.**

**-Que bien, bueno pasa por ella a las 11:00, arigatou gosaimazu Naruto**.- _me dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-Y no puede ir sola o pedirle a alguien más que le acompañe.-** _Sasuke parecía enojado_

_No lo podía creer Sasuke celoso de mi esto no podía ser real._

**-No.-** _me fui acercando a él, hasta que quede encima de él_**.- pero parece que alguien esta celoso.**

**-Celoso yo de ti, ¿Cómo crees?.-** _lo dijo de forma burlona, se empezó a reír, en verdad se ve lindo sonriendo, no aguante la tentación asi que lo bese._

**-Ahora me tengo que bañar**.- _me baje de él y me fui al baño, aunque vi la cara triste de mi koi, en verdad no quería que me fuera y yo tampoco lo quería pero, le prometí a Sakura que acompañaría a Hinata, y una promesa es una promesa._

_Me empecé a bañar, todo estaba tranquilo, no me di cuenta que se había abierto la puerta del baño; de repente unas manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura, me di la vuelta y mi koi me empezó a besar, poco a poco nos fuimos arrinconando a la pared, mientras el agua empapaba nuestros cuerpos._

**-Ah, Sasuke para por favor.-**_mi koi me tenia sujetado por ambas manos, me empezaba a dar pequeñas mordidas por todo mi cuerpo.-_** para onegai, me tengo que ir.**

**-En serio quieres que pare.-**_ su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, se veía triste._

**-Si.- **_cerró los ojos y me soltó, salio del baño sin decir una palabra_

_Cuando salí del baño, él ya estaba vestido, se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando hacia el piso. Me cambie y ya estaba apunto de salir._

**-Bueno ya me voy.-**_ Sasuke ni me volteo a ver cuando le dije que ya me iva.- _**Sasuke**

**-¿Hm?.- **_solo dijo eso, me acerque a él hasta que quedo mi cara a unos centímetros de la suya._

**-Daisuki.- **_y lo bese, en verdad no me quiero ir, pero él me tiene que entender.- _**nos vemos mas al rato.**

**-Dobe.- **_voltee a verlo, al fin me había hablado aunque no era lo que esperaba.- _**yo también te quiero.**

_Le sonreí y salí de la habitación, busque las llaves y salí del departamento._

_Naruto se dirigía a la casa de los Hyuuga; mientras tanto Sasuke tenía conflictos consigo mismo._

"_**maldita sea por que Naruto se fue con ella, será que en verdad solo va acompañarla o ira a otra cosa; maldita sea que demonios estoy pensando Naruto nunca me engañaría no seria capaz o ¿si?"**_

_Sasuke estaba de u n lado a otro imaginándose cosas que no debía._

"_**  
Tengo que saber si Naruto me dice la verdad" **__asi que salio por la ventana y siguió al rubio._

_Mientras tanto en la entrada de Konoha dos forasteros entraban a buscar a un traidor…_

**-Ese maldito de Sasuke Uchiha nos la pagara…**

_**continuara…**___

_Wolas de nuevo_

_Jejeje ya se, ya se soy mala por dejarlos asi, whuaahahahah (risa malévola)_

_(Noemí: si como no)_

_Tu cállate no te metas, bueno aquí los dejo por que tengo que diseñar la ropa de una obra del CETIS._

_(Noemí: oye y cuando vas a terminar de diseñar la que te pedí)_

_Etto… luego arreglamos eso, Noemí creo que te habla Gaara-sama_

_(Noemí: Gaara-kun ya voy)_

_¬¬ Que rápido se va, bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, regaños, a Gaara con su traje de Adán, jejeje se me salio (toda roja de la cara). Todo se recibe_

_Besos_

_P.D.: lo de Gaara en traje de Adán es enserio _


End file.
